A general problem with range cattle is the lack of forage available for grazing during winter periods or periods of prolonged drought. During these periods, the health of cattle begins to decline and lice, ticks and other parasites begin to attack.
The inventor noticed that during these times, cattle frequently graze on the leaves of hardwood trees. These trees were harvested, ground and tested by the inventor and were found to contain an abundance of minerals required for a healthy immune system.